sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen discography
British rock band Queen consisted of vocalist Freddie Mercury (d. 1991), guitarist Brian May, drummer Roger Taylor, and bassist John Deacon (r. 1997). Founded in 1970, Queen released their self-titled debut album in 1973. Despite not being an immediate success, Queen gained popularity in Britain with their second album Queen II in 1974. |title=Queen Biogrewine|first1=Steven|last1=Thomas|website=allmusic|accessdate=1 August 2009}} Their 1975 song, "Bohemian Rhapsody", was number 1 for nine weeks (and a further five weeks in 1991) and is the third biggest selling single of all time in the UK. In the US, "Bohemian Rhapsody" hit the ''Billboard'' Top 40 charts in three different decades, reaching number 9 in its original 1975 release, number 2 in 1992 after being featured in the film Wayne's World, and hitting the top 40 once more in 2018 upon the release of the Queen biopic Bohemian Rhapsody. The band's 1981 Greatest Hits album is the biggest selling album in UK history with 6.0 million copies sold by 2014. The band's 1991 compilation Greatest Hits II is also one of the UK's top ten biggest sellers of all time, with 3.8 million copies sold by 2012. In 1972, Queen signed a production deal with Trident Studios. Later in their career, Queen signed a record contract with EMI, and Elektra in the United States. The band would remain with EMI for the rest of their career, though, in 1983, they terminated their American contract with Elektra and signed with Capitol Records. However in 1990, they terminated their US contract with Capitol and signed with Disney's Hollywood Records, which has remained the current owner and distributor of Queen's entire music catalogue in North America. In 1991, Queen's entire catalogue was remastered and released by Hollywood on CD in the United States, and thirteen albums (all studio albums up to The Works as well as Live Killers and Greatest Hits) were remastered at Abbey Road Studios and released on CD and cassette in the United Kingdom between July 1993 and March 1994. Queen's entire album back catalogue was remastered and re-released in the UK and rest of the world (excluding the US) through 2011 to commemorate their 40th anniversary (as well as being the 20th anniversary of Mercury's death). The 2011 remasters were released by Universal's Island Records label, as the band's contract with EMI Records ended in 2010. The 2011 remasters were released on SACD by Universal Music Japan, between November 2011 and April 2012. In an interview with BBC Wales, Brian May announced a new compilation album titled Queen Forever, which was later released by Hollywood in November 2014.Brian May - BBC Wales Interview, Retrieved 24 May 2014. Albums Studio albums Live albums Compilation albums } | 1 | 9 | 1 | 21 | 5 | 11 | * ARIA: 15× Platinum * BPI: 21× Platinum * BVMI: 7× Gold * IFPI AUT: 4× Platinum * IFPI SWE: Gold * IFPI SWI: 5× Platinum * NVPI: Platinum * RIAA: 8× Platinum |- ! scope="row"| Greatest Hits II | * Released: 28 October 1991 * Label: Parlophone, Hollywood (#PMTV 2) | 1 | 4 | 1 | 1 | 2 | 34 | 1 | 2 | 1 | — | * ARIA: 8× Platinum * BPI: 13× Platinum * BVMI: 9× Gold * IFPI AUT: 4× Platinum * IFPI SWI: 5× Platinum * NVPI: 5× Platinum * SNEP: Diamond |- ! scope="row"| Classic Queen | *Released: 10 March 1992 *Label: Hollywood | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | 4 | *RIAA: 3× Platinum |- ! scope="row" | The 12" Collection | *Released: 1992 *Label: Parlophone/EMI | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | |- ! scope="row" | Queen Rocks | *Released: 3 November 1997 *Label: Parlophone, Hollywood (#8230912) | 7 | — | 16 | — | 12 | 22 | 14 | 51 | 16 | — | *ARIA: Gold *BPI: Platinum *SNEP: Gold |- ! scope="row" | Greatest Hits III | *Released: 9 November 1999 *Label: Parlophone, Hollywood (#5238942) | 5 | 77 | 2 | 9 | 5 | 25 | 8 | 19 | 4 | — | *BPI: 2× Platinum *BVMI: Gold *IFPI AUT: Gold *IFPI SWI: Gold *NVPI: Platinum |- ! scope="row" | Stone Cold Classics | *Released: 11 April 2006 *Label: Hollywood | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | |- ! scope="row" | The A–Z of Queen, Volume 1 | *Released: 10 July 2007 *Label: Hollywood | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | |- ! scope="row" | Absolute Greatest | *Released: 16 November 2009 *Label: Parlophone, Hollywood (#3091952) | 3 | 18 | 10 | 11 | 23 | 23 | 36 | 5 | 15 | 195 | *BPI: 2× Platinum *ARIA: GoldARIA Charts - Accreditations , ARIA |- ! scope="row" | Deep Cuts, Volume 1 (1973–1976) | *Released: 14 March 2011 *Label: Island | 92 | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | |- ! scope="row" | Deep Cuts, Volume 2 (1977–1982) | *Released: 27 June 2011 *Label: Island | 175 | — | — | — | — | 293 | — | — | — | — | |- ! scope="row" | Deep Cuts, Volume 3 (1984–1995) | *Released: 5 September 2011 *Label: Island | 155 | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | |- ! scope="row" | Icon | *Released: 11 June 2013 *Label: Hollywood | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | — | |- ! scope="row"| Queen Forever | * Released: 10 November 2014 * Label: Island, Hollywood | 5 | 35 | 8 | 12 | 7 | 16 | 3 | 28 | 4 | 38 | * BPI: Gold * BVMI: Gold * POL: Gold * ITA: Gold |- ! scope="row"| Bohemian Rhapsody: The Original Soundtrack | * Released: 19 October 2018 * Label: Virgin EMI, Hollywood | 3 | 1 | 7 | — | 8 | — | 11 | 21 | 2 | 2 | * BPI: Platinum * RIAA: Gold |- | colspan="13" style="font-size:90%"| "—" denotes a recording that did not chart or was not released in that territory. |} Notes * A' ''Greatest Hits charted originally at number 5 on the Compilation Albums Chart, but the remastered version in 2011 qualified for an entry on the Top 200 Albums Chart when it peaked at number 56 in March 2011. * '''B Greatest Hits II charted originally at number 1 on the Compilation Albums Chart, but the remastered version in 2011 qualified for an entry on the Top 200 Albums Chart when it peaked at number 57 in March 2011. Before 2011 compilation albums were not listed on the Top 200 Albums Chart in France, but instead on a separate chart for compilation albums only. The French chart positions here for the compilation albums are their peak positions on the French Compilation Albums Chart. Box sets Before 2011 compilation albums were not listed on the Top 200 Albums Chart in France, but instead on a separate chart for compilation albums only. The French chart positions here for the compilation albums are their peak positions on the French Compilation Albums Chart. Extended plays Singles 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Promotional singles As featured artist Promotional singles Notes *A ^ The song was also released on John Farnham's 2003 compilation album One Voice: Greatest Hits. Other charted songs Collaborations and other appearances Video games Music videos *"Keep Yourself Alive" (Demo) (1971) *"Keep Yourself Alive" (1972) *"Liar" (1973) *"Seven Seas of Rhye" (1974) *"Killer Queen" (1974) *"Now I'm Here" (1974) *"Bohemian Rhapsody" (1975) *"You're My Best Friend" (1976) *"Somebody to Love" (1976) *"Tie Your Mother Down" (1977) *"Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" (1977) *"We Are the Champions" (1977) *"We Will Rock You" (1978) *"Spread Your Wings" (1978) *"Bicycle Race" (1978) *"Fat Bottomed Girls" (1978) *"Don't Stop Me Now" (1979) *"Love of My Life" (1979) *"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" (1979) *"Save Me" (1980) *"Play the Game" (1980) *"Another One Bites the Dust" (1980) *"Flash" (1980) *"Under Pressure" (with David Bowie) (1981) *"Body Language" (1982) *"Las Palabras de Amor (The Words of Love)" (1982) *"Calling All Girls" (1982) *"Back Chat" (1983) *"Radio Ga Ga" (1984) *"I Want to Break Free" (1984) *"It's a Hard Life" (1984) *"Hammer to Fall" (1984) *"One Vision" (1985) *"A Kind of Magic" (1986) *"Princes of the Universe" (1986) *"Friends Will Be Friends" (1986) *"Who Wants to Live Forever" (1986) *"I Want It All" (1989) *"Breakthru" (1989) *"The Invisible Man" (1989) *"Scandal" (1989) *"The Miracle" (1989) *"Innuendo" (1990) *"I'm Going Slightly Mad" (1991) *"Headlong" (1991) *"These Are the Days of Our Lives" (1991) *"The Show Must Go On" (1991) *"Somebody to Love" (live) (Queen + George Michael) (1992) *"Heaven for Everyone" (1995) *"A Winter's Tale" (1995) *"I Was Born to Love You" (1995) *"Too Much Love Will Kill You" (1996) *"Let Me Live" (1996) *"You Don't Fool Me" (1996) *"The Show Must Go On" (live) (Queen + Elton John) (1997) *"No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)" (1997) *"Another One Bites the Dust" (Small Soldiers remix) (1998) *"Under Pressure" (Rah mix) (1999) *"Teo Torriatte" (2005) *"Let Me In Your Heart Again" (William Orbit mix) (2014) *"Let Me In Your Heart Again" (Queen version) (2014) *”All Dead, All Dead” (2018) See also *Brian May discography *Freddie Mercury discography *Roger Taylor discography *Queen + Paul Rodgers Discography References External links * Queen discography at Queen official website Discography * * Category:Discographies of British artists Category:Rock music group discographies